User talk:Dragonswereme
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Prickleboggle (Franchise) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 12:43, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hi there. This is User:The_Woolly_Howl . It has came to my attention that you have been editing the infobox on dragon pages by typing in random information and stuff like that. I would like to warn you that this is not good. This wiki is open to the public and these information are definitely false. So please stop, I have to undo your edits numerous times. Thank you. An by the way... Are you User:dragonsareme who has been blocked? I apologise if I have gotten the wrong guy but he has made edits like this before and your username sounds like his. Anyways, please stop all these fake edits. Thanks. The Woolly Howl (talk) 12:56, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Whatever, bitch. Fuck off. I still haven't taken my revenge on you, that stupid Lightning guy and that moronic admin. Go fuck yourselves. This is how you will go on? You will continusly get blocked then if you go on. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 13:00, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, I suppose you are the same guy then...And I just want to say. You can create infinite amounts of accounts. But admins here can also block infinite amounts of your accounts. Please stop. For you to join this wiki, you must have been a great fan of HTTYD. If you truly are, mind your language and behaviour here and show some respect. This can get everyone into trouble. The Woolly Howl (talk) 13:04, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, Howl. You think that he's a great fan. Well perhaps he is, but he is just an idiot running around wikis and vandalising and swearing. Or maybe he has a problem. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 13:07, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow... Lightning the Skrill and The Woolly Howl. NO NEED TO STATE THE OBVIOUS. I too can do so - That you two are motherfuckers. So are you, oh wait sis I just say that? Whoops. So you are just an idiot or have a mental problem or something? Lightning the Skrill (talk) 13:12, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ok... This is going too far... You're going to get Lightning and I into trouble, you know... And Lightning... Perhaps you shouldn't add on. Calling him an idiot is a bit... The Woolly Howl (talk) 13:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how he is getting us in trouble. And I think calling him that is kinda nessesary. But ok, I'll stop. Lightning the Skrill (talk) 13:17, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Yay! The more I get people into trouble, the more I like it! Muahahaha. Fuck off from my talk page, guys! Calling him an idiot is well... not exactly the best thing ever.... But still, stop, User:dragonswereme. We can't go on like this! Our admins can't either! So stop. This is my final warning.The Woolly Howl (talk) 13:25, July 28, 2015 (UTC)